Wireless data communication is often required in an environment where communications infrastructure, such as base stations or a wired backbone network, does not exist, or is not economical or is impractical to use. For example, in military or emergency environments, adequate infrastructure often does not exist in necessary locations and constructing such an infrastructure would be either impractical or not economical for the short-term use that is often required. Mobile multi-hop radio frequency (RF) wireless networks have, therefore, been developed to provide wireless data communications in such environments.
In a conventional mobile RF wireless multi-hop network, each wireless node acts as a packet router that relays packets to other nodes in the network over an air interface link without routing the packets through any portion of a conventional cellular network, such as the wired backbone network, base station controllers, or base stations. Each wireless node, however, is limited in the distance over which it can reliably transmit, with transmission ranges of between a few feet and hundreds of feet being typical. Therefore, in communication environments that span large areas or have significant radio interference, packets transmitted from a sending node must often be hopped over multiple nodes in the wireless network to reach a destination. For such a multi-hop RF wireless network to perform effectively, all nodes must, therefore, be prepared to route packets on behalf of other nodes.
One drawback back with conventional multi-hop RF wireless networks is that the RF channel that is used to transmit data, such as packet data, can be relatively slow (e.g., kilobits or megabits per second of data throughput). Therefore, it would be desirable to employ other transmission mediums for transmitting data that can transmit data at much higher throughputs, such as, for example, multiple gigabits per second of data throughput.